


Loser!

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser!

"You lost, Kate," Abby drawled. She was sitting on top of Kate's kitchen counter, her legs dangling over the edge. "It was all fair and square."

"That was not fair and square," Kate objected. "How was I supposed to know that Ensign Roth was lying."

"Gibbs gut," Abby replied instantly, with a smile.

"All of the evidence pointed towards Roth's commanding officer."

"You should always trust the gut," Abby admonished with an emphatic bob of her head. "It's never wrong."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Gibbs has been wrong before."

Abby just looked at her.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Not even once?"

Abby just smiled and hopped down off of the counter.

"You're avoiding the discussion, Kate."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "What discussion? I thought we were discussing Gibbs' gut."

"You're discussing Gibbs' gut. I was discussing the fact that you lost our bet and that you owe me," Abby said with a grin.

Kate laughed. "And what do I owe you? We never did formally set the terms, did we?"

"Nope," Abby said with a grin. She rubbed her hands together like an evil mastermind with an ingenious plan of doom. "You owe me a date."

Kate flushed and looked down. She wasn't quite sure what to say to Abby.

"A date like a dinner and a walk through the park?"

"Sure, and maybe you walk me to my door and kiss me goodnight," Abby said with a smile. "If you feel like it. Think you could handle that?"

Kate glanced up, intending to look away again just as quickly. The small look of doubt in Abby's eyes caught her attention immediately. The worry about what she, Kate, would say to Abby was plain. The look tugged on Kate's heart.

She smiled over at Abby. "Yeah, I think I could handle that," she answered her softly.


End file.
